Talk:Metalmanager
Complaints here. If you touch my broom I will crush you. Or maybe just shout at you. Yo whats up? I heard my friend is fighting some guy using the destruction gems. have you heard of those gems? Tails6000 to explain, that *points upward and it shows speeddasher and demon disaster fighting* (screams of destruction control and destruction spear are heard) see? Tails6000 Hey, sir, are you selling that flamethrower? And that grappling hook? Let me introduce myself. I'm Austin8310, jack of all trades, mercenary, Swiss Ninja's Royal Bounty Hunter, and Weapons collector. I'd like a few of those weapons. How much do they cost? -Austin8310-Reply here. RE: Jitsu No, you insolent little Emoguin, I will not return your puffles stupid little hat. - Hello Hello Metal, my name is Flywish, do you want to join my army and be a hero by taking down Darktan, Nightmare, or WishFlyX? I sure would like to help you. So do you want to join? Hello. Have you seen a yellow penguin run by? if so I WANNA PUNCH HIM TO THE GROUND!!!!!!! -Woof P. Bear Ok Here *hands one billion coins* I have a lot of money. I truely dont care I truely dont care, child. Your no use to me, now leave my presence. -Dars You want war? You want war? Then it's war! Don't get me started on Great Wishing Hun Conflict kid. KICK HIS MARY SUE BUTT FLYWISH!!!!!!! KICK IT HARD ~Some one who you tottaly dont know Merge Hello Metalmanager. My name is Johnathan Wolfhunter and I have a proposal. I own a private military company (an army) like you called Wolfhunter Panzergrendadiers. Your army seems something worse investing in and... well how about we merge? You're merging into an excellent PMC that has once earned hundreds of millions (a little con to Swiss Ninja). We also have a number of tanks, tank destroyers and armoured vehicles. Our army has four companies (about 1,200) which is a battalion sized unit. We have four other battalions on the way and one of them is a shock trooper unit. I hope you consider this. Ok lets stop this business talk and merge, ok? --Johnathan Wolfhunter Go for it! I know John from work. Great guy. RE First of all we don't consider ourselves an army. We are a Private Military Company - an army of mercenaries. Secondly we are famous for our wars. We have fought in hundreds of wars and our men are scarred from battles. Our size is 1,200 in total (a battalion) but we have several more on the way. Being trained Mechanized infantry, we have several vehicles out our disposal, including several tank destroyers and even two support gunships. We are happy for you keep the name Arctic Wolves. We will now sort out shareholding. We split company 50 50, ok? On behalf of the Managing Director Johnathan Wolfhunter, thank you. --Wolfhunter Panzergrenadier Director #1 Alliance I'll join your army. That's right. Me, Austin8310. Anyway, I'll bring this to your army. 2 soldiers. My brother, and my partner Java Ghent. Also, I have a RTF gun, several icicle blasters (which can be given to you), a buisness from which I can lend you some money, and I also am a pilot. Oh yeah. The reason I'm joining? XTUX and Johnathan. That deal with Johnathan secured it. See you at the war-Austin8310 Next war? Do you know when we shall plan our next war with anyone?